The Weakest Link, Anime style
by OutKasTer
Summary: This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. It's a Manga Special of the Weakest link (that stupid gameshow with anne robinson)


****

The Weakest Link, Anime style

(If this has been done before tell me please. But bear in mind this is a general manga one and not pure Dragonball.)

__

Shot of all 8 contestants talking to each other while Voiceover says usual crap. Then switch to shot of Anne Robinson and begin show. 

Anne: **Hello and welcome, to the Weakest link… Any of the 8 Manga characters here today could win up to 10 million Yen for the charity of their choice. Let's meet the team…**

__

Bulma: Hello, my name is Bulma, I work at Capsule corporation and I'm playing for the local orphanage.

**__**

Vegeta: Cower before me Pitiful Humans, I am Vegeta price of all Saiya-jins!!! Oh yea, and I'm playing for the… VNC fund.

**__**

Wolf: Hey, I'm lupin the third, a.k.a Wolf, professional thief extrodinaire! And I'm playing to get the money to buy my freedom.

**__**

Ranma: Hello, my names Ranma. I'm a martial artist and I also turn into a girl if you throw cold water at me. And I'm playing for the… RNC fund.

**__**

Misty: My names misty and I'm playing because that dick-headed ash wont buy me a new BIKE!!!

**__**

Goku: HELLO! My names Goku. I don't have a job and I'm here because Chi-Chi made me come.

**__**

Ash: I'm ash. I'm a stupid Pokemon trainer and I'm here because I thought misty wouldn't be.

**__**

Sailor M: Hello everyone. I'm Sailor moon and I'm here because the show needed a pretty girl on because the other two are either old or just ugly. 

__

Anne: **Ok. We'll start round one now. Does everybody know the rules?**

__

Goku**: **No…

__

Anne**: good. Ok, It's time to play The Weakest Link!**

__

Round 1 in short (Everyone answers every question right except Goku who doesn't know the rules and gets them all wrong. They bank 1 million Yen. Strongest link = Bulma, Weakest link = Goku)

Anne: **Very good Team. Now it's time to vote off the weakest link**

__

Bulma: Sailor M

**__**

Vegeta: Goku

**__**

Wolf: Ash

**__**

Ranma: Ash

**__**

Misty: Sailor M

**__**

Goku: Ash

**__**

Ash: Misty

**__**

Sailor M: Bulma

__

Anne**: Vegeta, Why Goku?**

__

Vegeta: Because he's an ignorant third class Saiya-jin who smells and is stupid… And he got every question wrong.

__

Anne**: Do you mind telling the audience what the VNC fund is**

__

Vegeta: umm, it's the… Vegeta's… New… Car… fund…

__

Anne: **… … … oh. Moving on. Ash, your fellow team mates feel that…**

__

Misty Interrupts: That you're a stupid git faced arse that everybody hates and you smell worse than Goku! AND YOU OWE ME A BIKE!

__

Anne**: … Ash, You are the weakest link. Goodbye**

Ash starts the walk of shame but trips over Pikachu and breaks his nose. In his bit after he is Eliminated

__

Ash: I'm glad I'm out of there. Misty was scaring me. I think I'll quit Pokemon training and become the guy who works the drive through at my local Macdonald's.

__

He then gets hit over the head with a bike and misty starts yelling profanities at him. 

Anne: **Ok team. In the last round you banked the full 1,000,000 yen. In this round we've cut ten seconds off the clock. Now lets play the weakest link.**

__

Round 2 in short. (Goku keeps yelling bank all through the round. Wolf passes every question while preparing something. They bank 20,000 Yen thanks to everyone being distracted by Goku. Strongest link = Misty, Weakest link = wolf)

Anne: **Well, you banked a pitiful, measly 20,000 yen.**

__

Vegeta yells out: Why don't you try and bank loads of money with kakarott yelling, "BANK!" (Vegeta's pitiful impression of Goku) you weak earth female!

__

Anne to Bulma: **Is he always like that?**

Bulma: I'm afraid so.

__

Anne**: whatever. Well, it's time to vote… **

Ranma screams as wolf throws a bucket of cold water at him. He instantly changes into Girl Ranma. Wolf and Vegeta both stare at her 

__

Anne:** Whatever. Now its time to vote off the weakest link**

__

Bulma: Sailor M

**__**

Vegeta: Goku

**__**

Wolf: Vegeta

**__**

Ranma: Wolf

**__**

Misty: Sailor M

**__**

Goku: Misty

**__**

Sailor M: Bulma

__

Vegeta: How dare you vote for me Wolf. I'll kill you!

Vegeta powers up and final flashes wolf into oblivion. Everyone stares at him

__

Vegeta: What?

__

Anne: **Mmmmmmk. Well wolf was the weakest link anyway so he can be voted off. Now lets begin round 3. Let's play the weakest link.**

__

Round 3 in short. (Goku has begun to pick up the rules now and answers his questions instead of looking on blankly or eating a sandwich. Ranma passes every question while searching for some hot water. Strongest link: Vegeta, Weakest link: Ranma. They bank 500,000 yen)

Anne: **So, is Goku's smell becoming too unbearable, or is Ranma's new found body distracting you. It's time to vote off the weakest link**

__

Bulma: Misty

**__**

Vegeta: Goku

**__**

Ranma: Misty

**__**

Misty: Sailor M

**__**

Goku: Misty

**__**

Sailor M: Misty

__

Misty: what have I done now, Bulma I thought we were going to team up against Sailor moon.

__

Bulma: yea well, your pokemon are getting on my nerves. And you're uglier than she is.

__

Misty begins fuming with rage. She grabs one of her pokeballs and throws it, expecting one of her starfish things, but the dumb duck pops out. She slaps her forehead and storms off set. 

__

Anne: **Misty. You are the weakest link. Goodbye.**

__

In her bit after she is Eliminated

Misty: That dumb broad thinks she can vote me off, I'll show her. I'll become the greatest pokemon trainer of all time and destroy her BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA. Oh yea and sailor moon too. (the duck pops up behind her and shows up the v-sign.)

__

Anne: **Do I need to say all that stuff again, just play the game**

__

Round 4 in short: (the first normal round so far. Goku finally starts to understand the game and plays properly, but still gets his questions wrong. They bank 250,000 yen. Strongest link Ranma, weakest link: Goku. 

Anne**: Bla Bla Bla, Bla Bla Bla all the usual crap. Just do the voting thing already.**

****

Bulma: Vegeta

**__**

Vegeta: Goku

**__**

Ranma: Vegeta

**__**

Goku: Vegeta

**__**

Sailor M: Vegeta

__

Vegeta: WHAT! BULMA HOW COULD YOU, DO I NOT DO ENOUGH HOUSEWORK FOR YOU, DO I NOT TRAIN YOUR OFFSPRING TO BE THE STRONGEST BEINGS IN THIS UNIVERSE. AND YOU KAKAROTT, DO I NOT BRIGHTEN UP YOUR DAY WITH MY WITTY REMARKS ON HOW STUPID YOU ARE OR HOW MUCH YOU SMELL. THE REST OF YOU CAN GO TO HELL CAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!

__

Bulma: Vegeta, I'm leaving you for Yamcha and I'm taking the kids with me. I thought voting you off would be a good metaphor for this. I'm sorry.

__

Vegeta is speechless. Anne says he's the weakest link and Que.'s him to take the walk of shame but he is so gobsmacked Goku has to carry him off. They finally get him to talk

Vegeta: I thought I was a good earth husband. I did the shopping once, I acknowledged her presence everyday; sure it was a demand for food but that just meant I enjoyed her cooking. I think I'll grow a moustache and join an all-male gym, or maybe I'll start a religious cult.

__

(I'll skip to the last round now. I got bored of doing each round. Bulma and sailor moon get voted off leaving Goku and Ranma to fight it out for the cash.) 

Anne: **So, we've finally reached the last round, and you banked 4,000,000 yen. I will ask you a series of questions one at a time. Whoever answers the most correctly take home the cash. Ranma, seeing as you were the strongest link you get the choice of who goes first.**

__

Ranma: Goku can go first.

(I'll do a table of q & a for both characters)

Goku 

Ranma 

Q1. What is a Hoi poi capsule

A1. Ummmmmmm, dunno. No wait… 

Q1. What castle did wolf break into

A2. The castle of Cagliostro 

Q2. Finish this name, Kame-sennin Muten Ro…

A2. Ohhhhhhh, I know this one. It's Fred right 

Q2. What animal does Genma Sayotome turn into

A2. Panda 

Q3. What's your wife's name

A3. Chi-Chi 

Q3. What's Vegeta's son called

A3. Trunks 

Q4. What's the air speed velocity of an African swallow

A4. What's a swallow? 

Q4. What is larger, and African elephant or an Indian elephant

Q4. Ummmm, pass 

Q5. What does I.Q. stand for

A.5 it's quiet? 

Q5. How many mice does it take to screw in a lightbulb

A5. Two but don't ask me how they got in there 

Ranma is the clear winner. Goku strolls off in search of the canteen while three people dressed in suit's approach Ranma. 

__

Suited man 1: Hello, we're from the RNC, the reformed nationalist chiropractors. We'd like to pick up the money please.

__

Ranma: What, I was playing for the Ranma's new car fund, not the… hey let go of my arms, GOKU, HELP ME!

__

The suited men drag Ranma off while Goku looks on with a mouthful of chicken. 

Anne: **Join us again next week when we'll have famous barbecue sauce eaters on, just like the other stupid specials we do. Goodnight. **

(_well, I hope you all liked that because I cant stand any form of game-shows but had to watch this stupid show to get the idea. I was asked by a friend to write this and he thought it was hilarious so I've put it up for all to read._**)**

__ ****


End file.
